Document shredders with a cutting mechanism having interengaging cutting rollers driven by an electric motor via a gear are known. The term document shredder is here understood to mean all types of equipment used for destroying or shredding usually sheet-like material, such as written matter and the like.
Persons responsible for processing confidential documents should have a shredder at the workplace. For this purpose relatively small and inexpensively manufacturable document shredders have been developed, which can e.g. be placed on a waste paper basket (DE-C-1 289 404). They have a chassis formed from two side plates, in which are mounted cutting rollers, gears, etc., and which are interconnected by staybolts projecting through the cutting roller length. The chassis is installed in a casing. This construction is very stable, but is expensive and complicated as regards assembly and installation. Compare U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,671.